This invention relates to office machines with electric drive motors in general and more particularly to an improved cooling blower for such machines.
Office machines are known in which an electric motor is arranged in a machine well and has on one shaft end an axial blower wheel fastened which blows out a stream of cooling air from a machine well opening provided in the vicinity of the one motor end. In these prior art office machines, a capcitor motor with an additional internal blower is used. The additional internal blower is fastened at the motor end facing the machine well opening between the end bell and the winding head of the motor on the rotor shaft of the latter. A so-called axial-radial blower wheel which deflects the air, which flows in mainly axially, toward the machine well opening is used as the blower wheel.